


Off Limits

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line, HIStory Web Series
Genre: Fangirl Xiao Xiao, He Xiao Xiao POV, Jealous Yu Hao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: He Xiao Xiao gets a visit from Xia Yu Hao about his now boyfriend's role in her BL projects.





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I can so see this girl fangirling over these two guys getting together xDDD
> 
> Wait until she finds out she was right about Zhen Wen and Zhen Wu 8DDD

 “He Xiao Xiao, somebody wants to see you outside!”

Xiao Xiao looked towards the classroom entrance to see who had been speaking to her, realizing that it was one of her class mates who was poking her head in.

“Ok!” she answered before stuffing her books in her bag and standing, wondering who would want her and why. Her class had a self-study period now and she had fully intended to use it finish her BL project. When she made her way outside the classroom she was surprised to see Xia Yu Hao standing along the corridor with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a dark look on his face.

“Yu Hao?” She hurriedly walked over to him because something must have happened. He’s never sought her out before.

“Xiao Xiao…” he started to speak but she had to cut him off before he could go any further.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be calling me senior?”

Yu Hao rolled his eyes, looking irritated and put out. What a temper.

“You can’t use Zi Xuan as a model anymore. I forbid it.”

Xiao Xiao gasped. “What?! But he’s my most popular model yet!”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you having other guys touch him like that, I don’t like it.”

Wow, just wow. Was she starring in her own real life BL jealous boyfriend scene? So fricking cool!

She had to milk this for all it was worth though so she acted like she didn’t get where he was coming from.

“But they’re just acting and the project is almost done. We have like only two shoots left to do before the climax!”

If anything Yu Hao seemed to get even more irritated at her words. Yup, she chose to use climax on purpose. She had to stop herself from imagining Yu Hao and Zi Xuan climaxing together. So damn yummy!

He stepped up into her personal space, a hard look in his eyes and Xiao Xiao really had to wonder how far she could push Xia Yu Hao. She needed as much source material as possible for her project.

“Xiao Xiao, I’m only going to say this once, don’t let me repeat myself, for other people’s sake. Now, Qui Zi Xuan is mine, every part of him belongs to me and only me and that means your BL projects where other guys are touching and looking at him the way I do will cause people to get hurt. Do I make myself clear?”

Xiao Xiao felt her knees go weak. That was so damn hot it wasn’t funny. Even hotter than the jealous boyfriend scene she had Cheng En and Zi Xuan shoot together in the Drama club classroom. Now Yu Hao’s reaction at that time made so much more sense, wanting to punch her boyfriend in the face.

She cleared her throat to hide what would have been an epic fangirl scream and said as solemnly as possible, “You being Zi Xuan’s boyfriend now doesn’t give you the right to act like you own him, Yu Hao.”

Yu Hao smiled darkly, baring his teeth and Xiao Xiao was making sure she committed every fine detail to memory. He leaned closer, bringing his lips to her ear with a dark promise and threat rolled into one.

“Just watch me.”

And with that Xia Yu Hao, her sixteen year old junior from tenth grade was warning her to keep her BL eyes and fujoshi paws off his man as he walked away from her like a boss.

Fricking hell there just went the source material for her next BL project. Maybe Yu Hao would like to be the star in this one with Zi Xuan?

She’s definitely going to ask him about it.


End file.
